Beloved
by Yamashina Risaki
Summary: She felt him secure his hand around hers reassuringly, Maka announced, "Don't worry, mom. I'm with him." He's my best friend. Soul witnessed Maka's mother fall deep into a dreamless slumber.


**Whatever happens in this Alternate Universe has absolutely **_**nothing**_** to do with the anime/manga, Soul Eater, despite familiar traits. It is solely meant for entertainment and fantasy purposes. While I work on this piece of work, my playlist was looped. That included two songs – "Victims of Love" by Good Charlotte and "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, or the characters.**

**Summary: She felt him secure his hand around hers reassuringly, Maka announced, "Don't worry, mom. I'm with him." **_**He's my best friend.**_** Soul witnessed Maka's mother fall deep into a dreamless slumber.**

* * *

最愛

**Beloved**

_by Yamashina Risaki_

* * *

Six-year-old Maka hugged tightly onto the back of her mother's thigh as she saw the blood-crimson-haired, _supposedly her father_, young-looking man stroll towards her mother. She hid her frame from the man she called _stranger_. Every time he showed up, he brings along different women. _As if he had not scarred her mother deep enough._ Maka silently added. Her young emerald orbs hardened literally. She was holding herself back, from baring her teeth at the man when he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her mother's hand.

She took a glance at the other presence beside the man before narrowing her eyes into slits; her voice rang out melodiously loud, despite her petite form, "You do guys too, uh?"

His young, and even though she would never admit out loud to anyone, _handsome_ face shone in confusion. She then saw him turned towards the grey-haired partner beside before blushing into interesting shades of red, almost matching his bangs. The least expected reaction was, however, a nod.

Her mother's rigid form sent warning bells ringing through her head. Not that young Maka had anything against homosexuality, she was wondering what her mother had in mind presently. This was the same guy her mother had bedded years ago, and here he stood, confessing he's love for her had faded _for a man_. But her mother was a strong woman; she had raised Maka the way she had grown up as, _after all_.

"That's a fresh start."

She heard her mother reply in a tired voice. Maka stared up at her mother's face, worried. It was blank, nothing surfaced except for the set of wrinkles she had gained over the years she spent raising her daughter, _alone_.

Spirit breathed, "Kami…"

Her mother winced. She had not been called by that name for a while, and she was not going to get used to it any time soon. She smiled tiredly, her eyes traveled to the man who stood in a lazy posture beside Spirit, _her father_, "It's been a while, Stein."

_Stein_. It clicked. Maka commented dryly, "That does not make mom the third party, though I heard that you were much suited as _his_ Meister, Stein-san."

"Hush, sweet." Her mother warned softly, continuing to apologize, "Do we owe the honor to have both of you here today?"

"Actually," Stein cleared his throat, switching his glance towards the headstrong child who stood in defiance beside Kami, "We came under the command of Shinigami-sama. Young Maka-chan had, indeed, taken on a number of your traits, Kami-sempai."

"I take that as a compliment," She curtseyed, and her predatory eyes never did leave the grey-haired junior of hers, "I believe my daughter owed Shibusen nothing."

"Not really." Stein pressed, "Shinigami-sama foresees a future that Albarn Maka seemed to be the _key_ to. You should understand that we meant well, Kami-sempai."

"I don't." She insisted, stubbornly.

"Kami-"

"Don't!" She cut off her ex-husband's _whine_ harshly; she hissed angrily, "Maka is not going anywhere."

Stein started, "She is," He sighed, it sounded as if it was a chore to him, and continued dully, "She will come with us, whether you approve or not. She was born to be a Meister, and you knew it. Should you continue to keep her by your side selfishly, it would kill her. She was not born to be caged, especially not _her_. You understand, don't you?"

Of course she did. She knew her child had grown up exactly the same way she did. There was this _mark_ on her that made her the controller, just like how Kami had dreaded. The mark of burden. And like herself, Maka was not used to being kept caged, or controlled. Her hardheadedness reminded the older so much of her younger days, _days at Shibusen_.

"Mother," Maka tugged onto Kami's sleeves hesitantly, her pair of emerald eyes focused on her mother's face, she softly mumbled, "I'm not leaving." She chewed onto her lower lips determinedly.

Kami's features softened. Maka had turned out a definite copy of how her mother used to be, younger. Was this where the phrase, 'Like mother, like daughter', get into the picture? Her mother knelt before her, "They were right."

"No, they're not." Maka cut, childishly.

"Darling," Kami started, "They _are_ right."

"Why?" Maka whined.

_Blame the blood that runs through your veins._ Kami sighed, "It probably runs in the blood."

Maka snorted, "How about some blood dialysis then? I don't mind slashing my wrist and pour all my blood out, mom."

Kami chuckled, sadly, "I wouldn't want to see you dead after that, Maka." Seeing her daughter rolled her eyes uncaringly, she softly whispered, "Shibusen is where I grew up, fell in love and died along with. If this is your fate, I truly hope you would meet someone who would love you the way you want and stay happily ever after, together. I have to let you experience it, despite my selfishness."

"Mom…" There was tears gathering, but Maka was not used to waterworks. She trembled and tightened her fists around the helms of her skirt, "Do you not want Maka anymore?"

Kami stared, wide-eyed and horrified, "No! I would n-never-Nothing like that would ever happen." Her eyes softened again, "It's just that, you'll need friends. And staying with me wouldn't get you any. You get what I mean, don't you?"

She stared at her feet with her bangs downcast over her emerald orbs which glistered with unshed tears. She felt so lost. She spent her first six years of her life with her mother, never leaving and never ever thought of leaving her only pillar of support. And yet-

"We take that you're entrusting Maka to us, Kami-sempai?" Stein questioned, suppressing a yawn.

"Not you two." Kami glared, "To her _Weapon_."

Spirit stared, horrified, "You can't entrust our daughter to an _unknown _guy!" And that, Maka concluded, this man turned out to be a _whiner_, to her disgust.

Her mother rolled her eyes, almost _uncaringly_, "Yes, I can."

Maka stared. _Weapon?_

"I have a feeling," Kami whispered, "That everything would turn out, just fine, my baby." Her hug was warm. Maka felt herself responding to her mother's embrace, her small arms tangled around her mother's silky locks.

_Just fine?_

**Nevada, United States**

**Shibusen, **_**Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko**_

"Maka Albarn," She heard the teacher called out to her when she made her way towards her seat, "Congratulations for ranking first throughout the whole level!" _Stein_. She eyed him dully.

Shrugging and taking her seat, she thanked him softly. _Mother._ Her thoughts of her distant family crowded her mind. _Had she been healthy? Did she take her medications on time? Did she manage to find a good man? And, _Maka felt her heart aching_, did she miss her daughter?_

She was sent to the academy for two years and all these time, they kept her from contacting her mother. And all these time, she was trained and taught ways of becoming a perfect Meister. She _topped_ them all. Yet she felt empty. Days without her only family had been worse than hell. And despite the faith her mother had in her, she was starting to doubt.

Staring at the blank pages of her notebook, her fingers traced her handwritings unconsciously. _A Death Scythe. _A small tilt surfaced by her lips at the thought, as she concluded mindlessly. _She wants a Scythe._

"Everyone!" Stein announced, successfully capturing Maka's attention. Her eyes switched towards the grey-haired teacher blankly, he continued, "As a Meister, it is a common knowledge you will have your own Weapon to fight with." _Unless a top-levelled that is._ "After Shinigami-sama's speech tomorrow, you are scheduled to search for your Weapon whom you would at least spend the next six years together."

Shouts of excitement erupted almost immediately after Stein concluded class dismiss. Maka gathered her books into her arms and made her way out of class quietly.

"_Well, the least we know we'll be getting along with our Weapons better than her." _

She ignored them.

"_Did you know that she's Spirit-sama's daughter?"_

"_No way! Spirit-sama, as in __**that**__ Spirit-sama?"_

"_I thought he's gay!"_

Maka remained rooted, still awaiting the arrival of the great Shinigami-sama. Her attention returned to her book.

_I dreamt my lady came and found me dead – _

_Strange dream that gives a dead man leave to think!_

– William Shakespeare_, Romeo and Juliet, 5.1_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What strange book._ She thought. Before she could further contemplate about the story, an old, wistful voice drew her attention back to the stage. The speech had went on for at least an hour before Shinigami-sama announced the Tea Session organised to serve as an environment for the Meisters to get to know more about their Weapons.

Brushing her fingers through her sandy-blonde, tied-up hair, she let her smooth locks fall freely down her shoulders. Picking herself up from her seat, she headed toward the library. As she made her way towards the door, her ears picked up light piano notes from the other side of the corridor.

The notes sounded foreign. She had never heard anyone play so sorrowfully beautiful. When did she open the door? She was already in the dimly-lighted room the next moment she came conscious of her movements. She swiftly retracted her hand from getting in contact with the musician.

"What's it, girl."

She was disappointed when the piece of music came to an end. She decided it would be rude to just walk off, "It was… Really beautiful."

His thoughtful, crimson-eyes widened slightly at her uncalled confession. He took note of her appearance. Her face was dimly lit by the candle on the piano but it had been distinct, her eyes glimmered under the light source, emerald green. Her golden brown locks fell just below her small shoulders. His eyes travelled down to her chest tag. _Meister_.

"Thanks." He answered bashfully, and then pointed, "You're a Meister."

Maka saw his tag as well. She thought that might as well be the case. She offered a handshake, "Do you want to give it a try?" She was not sure if she smiled, but she saw him returning a grin, more like a smirk, as his hand got in contact with hers.

She felt both their souls entwine when his fingers got in contact with hers, and her eyes widened in surprise as soon as a sharp shock bolted down her back. She had learnt that when the souls of two beings were perfect for each other, there would be strong reactions from the other. But that was rarely the case because there was no such thing as being perfect for each other, she thought. She had, however, not expected herself to shudder with such amount of excitement.

"You're a scythe!" She breathed, spinning his weapon-ed form around her waist skilfully.

His voice breathed down her neck, though technically it was only his voice in her mind, "I thought you figured."

"Well I didn't." She grinned, "I've always wanted to make a Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama! You think you can handle it?"

"Ah." He chuckled, "Sounds cool."

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She smiled, and this time, she felt her mouth tilt.

"Soul, Soul Eater Evans."

Her book lay untouched, along with the piano. Maka had not realised, their talk had lasted throughout the day. Soul, was his name. His hair is snowy white but jaggedly sharp, like his blade. He brought up that the colour of his eyes came from his grandfather since none of his family members had red eyes. She was amazed at how she was able to talk to someone so care-freely, without holding any personal information back.

It did not take them long to climb up the ladders of being the first to perfect their resonance, and their first witch hunting. They started living in the same apartment for convenience purposes after a few weeks from School. Life had been so different for Maka. And although she had not forgot about her mother, she felt herself getting accustomed to her Weapon, in this case, Soul.

"Soul?" She knocked onto his door a few times before making her way towards his bed. Drooling against his pillow, Soul remained soundly asleep, almost snoring. Maka chuckled softly as she leaned down, gently tapping onto his shoulders and tried again, "Soul. We're going to run late-"

"Let's cut school today…" Soul muttered, pulling her wrists causing her to slam onto his chest.

"Baka!" She resorted instinctively.

Before she could _Maka-Chop_ him, she felt her cell vibrate through her chest pocket. Flipping it out, she neared it to her ear.

"Maka?" Soul mumbled, sensing her rigid form from under his arms.

"S-Soul." Maka stuttered, "Japan!"

"W-What?!"

**Hiroshima, Japan**

_**Hiroshima University Hospital**_

"Kami-" Maka tapped urgently, "Her name is Kami! Where is she?!"

Both of her hands balled into fists. She barely felt her nails dig in her flesh until Soul cornered her against the elevator buttons. He hissed, "Calm down! You can't let your mum see you in this state!"

He muttered uncharacteristically and yanked some of the bandages off wrists. He tightened the bandaged around the brunette's hands to stop her blood from trailing down her fingers. He embraced her devastated form in his arms.

"You're stronger than this, Maka." Soul mumbled into her collar, "Breathe."

She took in a deep breath, letting her emotions fall back in place. She nodded. Soul led her towards her mother's bed. There laid a woman who looked exactly like Maka, only older. Her wrinkled face scrunched up in pain and her skin was pale as sheet.

The younger brunette choked upon a sob.

"Mother."

The older brunette's eyes fluttered, all traces of pain seemed to disappear along the lines of wrinkles when she saw her daughter, "Maka dear." Bringing her wise, aged eyes towards the white-haired lad, her lips curved into a smile, "I see you found your Weapon."

"Yes I did," Maka leaned by the bedside nearing her face to her mother's, "I found him. He-"

"Good day, Mam." Soul flashed his trademark jagged-teeth smile, "My name is Soul, Soul Eater Evans. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, such polite young man." Kami chuckled but got into fits of coughs soon after. The white sheets were stained with red dots. Maka helped her mother up as she soothed the back of the older brunette. Soul never left from her sight and she felt assured that he will be there for her, just like old times.

"Maka... I won't make it, but I want to let you know that…" Kami coughs got worse as she tried to complete her sentence, "I love you..."

Maka felt tears, but Soul backed her. She felt him secure his hand around hers reassuringly, Maka announced, "Don't worry, mom. I'm with him." _He's my best friend._ Soul witnessed Maka's mother fall deep into a dreamless slumber.

_I love you too, mom._ Maka choked upon her tears. For once, she was not able to hold back any of her tears, and her heart ached for her mother. _Her only family_. Now there's not a place she can call home, anymore.

**Nevada, United States**

"One day, you'll leave me too." Maka voiced her thoughts sadly as her eyes remained on the calm currents of the sea, well aware that her _best friend_ hadn't really fallen asleep by her shoulders.

It had been a week since they returned to the States. A week since her mother passed away. A week since they resumed attending classes as per normal and they still stayed under the same roof. Basically, they're still _best friends_.

"I won't." Soul tightened his jaws in irritation.

"But-"

"I won't, because we're more than just _best friends_." He grabbed Maka's small shoulders with both his hands, slowly moving his face dangerously close to hers, "We can be more than just Meister and Weapon, Maka."

She stared at her Weapon in pure confusion.

"Be…" His eyes bored into hers passionately, as if he was searching deep into her souls for the answers and prove of his words, "I don't want to be a mere Weapon to you, Maka."

Her facial expression had shown that she was unsure and slightly frightened at the intensity Soul's blood-red eyes had focused on her. _So predacious._ She shuddered. Her lips were slightly apart as she took in a small sip of air through her mouth. Somehow, she had lost her ability to breathe at that moment of time. Could it be that she just let out a squeak?

"You're tempting me," Soul whispered lowly into her ear, his arms slipped around her waist slowly positioning her into his warm embrace, "You're well aware of that, right?"

"S-Soul…" She gave an anxious acknowledgement of his comeback. She wanted to say _no_ to the fact that she's tempting her _best friend_, but-

"I dreamt my lady came and found me dead-" Soul breathed along her neckline. _Intoxicating_. He had to make himself think straight because her scent was driving him to the edge. _Dahlia Noir Givenchy. The perfume he had gotten for her last Christmas_. The fact that she was not even trying to impress caused his restlessness. He recited, "Strange dream that gives a dead man leave to think."

"William Shakespeare?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Wasn't that-"

"You left it on _my_ piano."

Maka blushed. _Beautiful._ Soul had desired her the day their wavelength matched. He had not been able to imagine himself, as a Weapon, being used by other Meisters except her. And he definitely despised the idea of her resonating with other Weapons. _She has to be with him_.

"My life was a mess. And it would still be, if not for you." He rested his forehead against hers gently, "I was dead, but when I met you, when you made me your Weapon, it made me think." Tracing his long, slender fingers along her smooth, flawless features, resting upon her _kissable_ lips, "I might have just fallen for you, _love_."

The young brunette was rendered speechless. Her ears felt like they were on fire upon realising that her _best friend_ had just confessed to her. He locked her hers eyes into his, preventing her from turning away. Her heartbeats were going chaos thumping out of control loudly against her ribcage. She could literally hear the vibrations in her head.

"You," Soul bit on, slight frustrated, planting light fluttery kisses trails along her collarbone, the first two buttons of her blouse had magically freed, "You've been nothing but encouragement. All those years, you've became the only _thing_ I could think of, the only source of happiness I fed on. None of those witches' souls could fulfil my hunger anymore. You've become my only _beloved_. I'm not letting you go, ever."

Moments ago, she had lost the ability to stand. Her whole self was so flushed; she would have sworn she heard her _mother's_ chuckle from the other side of the world.

"S-Soul…"Her arms tightened around his neck, her head laid upon his broad shoulder. "I…" She hesitated. What if Soul turned out like her fath- That _stranger_? Had he grown into a promising Weapon, he might abandon her like that_ man_ did to her mother. She would not be prepared to stand for such heartbreak.

The look of distrust flashed upon her fair complexion, Soul was taken aback by the sudden change of her facial expressions. She turned away from him towards _Shibusen_. Something clicked, and his eyes widened in realisation. Why had he not thought about _that_?! He mentally panicked, yet managed to maintain a calm composure up front.

One thing for sure, he detests being compared to the legendary scythe, whether was it his abilities, looks or personality. He had wanted to be nothing like that _man_. That was the source of his _beloved_'s distress and sadness. Yet, actions would speak louder, right?

"Let me prove my feelings to you, Maka." Soul bridal carried the latter earning a surprised squeak from her, "In time to come, I will _never_ leave you. You're going to be the happiest Meister in whole Shibusen, the whole world in fact, and I'm going to be the _first_ Death Scythe to reject Shinigami-sama's invitation to becoming his Weapon. I am _your_ Weapon, and only _yours_ to manipulate."

_My beloved, my Meister. _

Soul flashed his trademark toothy grin.

Maka felt words trapped within her voice box. It took her ages to project her feelings. Her hoarse voice made Soul's heart took a leap, "T-Thank you, Soul…" Her face buried into his hoodie, inhaling his bland, sandalwood scent, all her desperations gone, it was replaced by a wave of contentment, she softly confessed, "I know you're not like _him_. I'm sorry I let such thoughts crush me. The thoughts of you leaving me for another Meister had been the most depressing subject ever, to mess with my mind. Now that our feelings are mutual," She paused, once again blushing into different shades of red.

Soul found the sight unbelievably _arousing_. He shook his head in disgruntlement. Where did that come from?! He would have slapped himself out cold if he had his hands to himself currently.

"I-I…" She stuttered. _Cute_. Soul thought. She tried again, "I-I-I…"

He chuckled, "No need to rush or force it out if you're not ready, _love_. I understand."

If blushing is contagious, the red would have spread an un-recordable amount of miles.

"Thank you, my _beloved _Death Scythe." She smiled, slowly drifting to sleep in his strong arms.

He was sure that had caught him off-guard. _Damn woman, you __**are**__ tempting me._ A genuine smile reached his face as he kicked open their apartment door and headed straight to her room.

_This is home, Maka._

* * *

**Owari**

**Thank you for staying till the end. I hope you enjoyed your stay here with this one-shot. I would appreciate reviews; constructive criticisms are most welcome too.**

**山科 梨咲**


End file.
